Retour inattendu
by Nicolina
Summary: Suite de la fic Un invité inattendu Slash HarryDrago Update: partie 16 Fic terminée.
1. Partie 1: Une étrange arrivée

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Voilà la suite de Un invité inattendu. Je ne promets pas que je vais updater souvent. Je n'ai pas trop le temps pour le moment mais je tenais quand même à vous mettre au moins le début. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de « Au placard », je ne peux pas vraiment dire quand vous aurez la suite. Babydracky a beaucoup de travail, tout comme moi donc il se peut que vous n'ayez pas la suite avant un moment.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Partie 1 : Une étrange arrivée

Le petit garçon souriait à Harry et Drago.

Je m'appelle Mathieu Potter-Malfoy, fit le garçon avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

Drago se releva tandis que Harry regardait le garçon avec surprise. Enfin les deux adolescents se demandaient s'ils ne rêvaient pas. Après tout, quelques minutes auparavant, ils avaient remis le bébé qu'ils avaient gardé durant quelques semaines à leur moi futur. Il était déjà assez étrange que ce soit eux les parents mais le fait de voir cet enfant, les contempler de sa petite hauteur, leur dire qu'il était leur fils, ça leur faisait une choc.

Tu. . . commença Harry, en bégayant. Tu t'appelles Potter-Malfoy ?

Bien sûr, vous êtes mes papas, s'exclama le petit garçon en souriant.

Harry et Drago restèrent un moment silencieux, digérant la nouvelle. Le voir parler, bouger devant eux, c'était tellement étrange. Entendre dire de la bouche de cet enfant, qu'ils étaient son papa leur procurait un bonheur indescriptible cependant ça les effrayait aussi. Mathieu s'avança vers Drago et tira le pan de sa robe, ne pouvant guère tirer plus haut vu sa petite taille.

Tu me prends dans tes bras ? Demanda Mathieu de sa voix enfantine.

Drago ne sachant exactement ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait ou non le prendre, se baissa tout de même et souleva le petit garçon qui instinctivement se serra contre lui pour lui faire un câlin. Cela faisait bizarre à Drago de sentir cet enfant contre lui. Se dire que c'était le sien mais qu'il l'aurait dans un futur lointain. Harry regardait la scène, surpris mais souriant et attendrit par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Dis-moi Mathieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement ? Demanda Harry.

Je suis venu pour vous voir, dit le garçon comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Comment ? S'exclama Drago avec surprise. Tu veux dire que tu te souviens être déjà venu à cette époque.

Bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai voulu venir.

Les deux adolescents étaient surpris d'entendre que Mathieu se souvenait être venu et d'ailleurs, il se demandait comme était possible une chose pareille. Il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ce qu'il faisait. C'était tout simplement invraisemblable. Mais il est vrai qu'ils l'avaient vu faire de la magie quand il était bébé.

Mais pourquoi es-tu venu exactement ? Demanda Drago. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que tu sois revenu.

Oui mais je vous le dirais pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai pas le droit de changer le court de l'histoire, répondit simplement le garçon.

Drago regarda Harry et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Après tout, ils le sauraient bien tôt ou tard. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle il était venu à leur époque. En attendant, il leur faudrait emmener le petit garçon à Poudlard et tout expliquer à Dumbledore, ce qui serait encore d'une difficulté à tout épreuve. De plus, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas garder le garçon à l'école, ne sachant pas combien de temps il resterait. Ca allait être encore une vraie partie de plaisir pensèrent Harry et Drago avec ironie. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aussi compliqué ? Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser leur enfant à n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il était. Le plus embêtant, c'était de savoir s'ils devaient avouer à tout le monde que le bébé et le garçon qu'ils avaient trouvé est leur fils.

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?

On a pas le choix, faut l'emmener à Dumbledore. Et puis, je pense qu'on va devoir le garder ici. Après tout, c'est notre fils, finit Harry avec un sourire.

Oui, tu as raison.

Harry et Drago se mirent en route pour le château. Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, ils regrettaient que bébé Mathieu soit partis et maintenant, ils le voyaient revenir à l'âge de cinq ans. C'était à se tirer les cheveux. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard et la porte passée, ils furent dévisagés par une dizaine d'élèves se trouvant dans la cour. Gênés, ils hâtèrent d'aller dans le bureau du directeur afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout en marchant, Drago remarqua que Mathieu s'était endormi dans ses bras, tenant sa chemise dans ces petites mains comme il l'avait fait tant de fois quand il était bébé.

Il est mignon, fit Harry.

Bien sûr qu'il est mignon, s'indigna Drago. C'est notre fils après tout.

Oui, C'est _notre_ fils, répondit simplement le Gryffondor en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la statue représentant un aigle, menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Le directeur adorant changer le mot de passe quand ça lui chantait. Par chance, par hasard ou simplement parce que Dumbledore savait qu'ils allaient venir leur parler, le directeur se présenta devant eux, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, sa main droit caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

Alors, jeune gens. Je suppose que vous voulez me parler, commença Dumbledore une certaine malice dans la voix. Je crois que vous devez me dire qui est ce jeune garçon que vous avez dans les bras, M. Malfoy.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent tout deux gênés. Dumbledore devait se douter, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais comment faisait-il pour tout savoir ?

A suivre !

Voilà, c'est court je sais mais je ne peux pas faire plus ! A bientôt pour la suite. Nicolina.


	2. Partie 2: Entretien

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai fini mes examens, il y a deux semaines mais j'avoue n'avoir pas eu le courage d'écrire grand-chose. Mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'y mette histoire de vous montrer que j'abandonne pas mes fics.

Sinon pour « Au placard », il va falloir encore attendre mais il ne faut pas désespérer, vous aurez la suite un jour.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews que ce soit pour ce chapitre ou pour mes autres fics. Je vous adore tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Partie 2 : Entretien

Drago tenait toujours Mathieu dans ses bras et tandis qu'il rentrait avec Harry dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander ce que faisait leur fils dans leur époque. Ils s'inquiétaient un peu de cette venue. Etait-il venu pour changer le futur ? Ou justement, était-ce déjà prévu qu'il vienne comme la dernière fois ? Une fois qu'ils furent assis chacun sur un siège, Dumbledore s'assit à son tour à son bureau et les regarda tour à tour.

Alors, puis-je avoir une explication ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Eh bien, commença Harry. C'est Mathieu. C'est le bébé que nous avons trouvé il y a plusieurs jours, sauf que. . . maintenant, il a cinq ans. Et comme vous le savez, c'est notre fils.

Et savez-vous pourquoi il est là ?

Non, il ne veut pas nous le dire, fit Drago. Mais, professeur, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je veux dire… il va rester avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore les regarda toujours d'un œil inquisiteur et Drago et Harry se demandait à quoi il pensait. Ils appréhendaient la réponse de leur directeur. Ils ne se voyaient pas abandonner Mathieu alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient ses parents.

Eh bien, normalement je ne devrais pas l'accepter ici. Cependant, fit le vieil homme en voyant les deux garçons inquiets, nous avons bien laissé un bébé vivre ici. Et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que votre fils soit loin de vous et je doute que lui aussi l'accepte. Donc, je suis d'accord pour qu'il reste ici et je vous rends l'appartement dans lequel vous étiez. Je vous demanderais tout de même de veiller à ce que garçon ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Merci professeur, firent Harry et Drago en cœur.

Bon, puisque tout est réglé, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Harry et Drago se levèrent avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils étaient soulagés que Dumbledore les laisse garder Mathieu avec eux. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir tout expliquer aux curieux qui les avaient vus rentrer avec leur fils dans le hall. Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau de Dumbledore, Mathieu commença à s'agiter dans les bras de Drago.

Tu te réveilles, fit Harry avec un sourire bienveillant et en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hum. . . répondit Mathieu en se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller.

Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Drago.

Non, je peux pas.

Ils n'insistèrent pas. Drago posa Mathieu par terre et le petit garçon regarda ses parents avec un sourire malicieux. Il se mit entre Harry et Drago et leur prit la main à tous les deux avant de le tirer pour qu'ils avançent.

Je veux voir, tata Hermione et tonton Ron, dit simplement Mathieu.

Tata Hermione ? Commença Drago.

Et tonton Ron ? Finit Harry en regardant avec étonnement le Serpentard. Bah, tu me diras, c'est un peu normal.

Harry haussa les épaules et Drago éclata de rire. Décidemment leur fils les surprenait souvent. Ils suivirent Mathieu qui les tirait vers la Grande Salle. Quand tout le monde les vit arriver derrière le garçon, le silence s'installa. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard avaient une impression de déjà vue comme quand ils avaient ramené Mathieu bébé. Ils traversèrent tous les trois la salle pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione était apparemment en grande discussion sur le fait que Ron n'avait toujours pas fini ses devoirs. Quand ils virent arriver Harry et Drago en compagnie d'un enfant, ils s'arrêtèrent tout net comme le reste des élèves. Quand Mathieu vit Ron et Hermione, il courut à leur rencontre et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

Bonjour tata Hermione, fit le garçon.

Pardon ? Demanda Hermione avec étonnement. Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est ce garçon ?

Hum. . . Eh bien, comment dire. . . C'est Mathieu, fit Harry avec un sourire crispé.

J'ai du mal comprendre, intervint Ron. Mathieu n'est pas censé être un bébé ?

Heu. . . C'est une longue histoire.

Harry se demandait comment il allait pouvoir expliquer à ses amis que Mathieu était son fils ainsi que celui de Drago et qu'il venait du futur. Ils n'avaient pas non plus eu le temps de leur dire que leur double était passé pour récupérer bébé Mathieu. Harry jeta un œil à Drago qui semblait impassible et pourtant il regardait Mathieu avec tendresse. Le Gryffondor regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que tout le monde les regardait toujours curieux d'en savoir plus sur le garçon qui les accompagnait.

**A suivre !**

Voilà, c'est court mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Je pense que la suite arrivera bientôt. Il ne faut pas désespérer, je suis en vacances. Bisousssssssssss à tous


	3. Partie 3: Explication

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'en aurais bien envoyé un avant mais je n'avais plus mon ordi pendant quelques jours. Mais en ce moment, j'ai pas mal d'inspiration. Certes, mon chapitre est court mais je vais un peut plus vite.

Merci aux reviewers qui m'ont envoyé leurs messages. Merci de votre soutient. Bisoussssssss à tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 3 : Explication**

Harry fit signe à ses amis de le suivre. Hermione se leva tout de suite mais Ron ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner le bon repas qui était devant lui. Après un regard noir de la part de Hermione. Il se leva finalement. Mathieu prit tout de suite la main de la jeune fille dès qu'il réussit à descendre du banc. Harry prit la tête de tout se beau monde, Drago à ses côtés.

/Tu comptes leur dire comment ? Demanda Drago en chuchotant.

/Eh bien, je compte leur dire et puis c'est tout. De toute façon que veux-tu qu'ils disent ? Il va bien falloir leur expliquer que c'est notre fils et que le bébé qu'on avait recueilli, c'est ce garçon.

/Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne la sens pas cette histoire.

Ils prirent une salle vide pour être tranquille pour parler. Ils s'assirent tous sur des chaises pour être face à face. Mathieu sauta sur les genoux de Ron sous les exclamations de colère de celui-ci.

/Tu pourrais me demander mon avis, petit monstre, grogna Ron

/Mais, je fais toujours ça, tonton Ron.

/Harry, il faut vraiment que tu nous expliques, fit le roux les dents serrés. Pourquoi, il m'appelle tonton ?

/Et bien, c'est parce que… c'est… compliqué.

Voyant la difficulté qu'avait son petit ami à tout avouer, Drago vint à son secours. Bien sûr, il lui était difficile de parler de ça avec eux mais le fait qu'ils ne soient pas proches, l'aider un peu plus que Harry.

/Ce que Harry veut dire, c'est que ce garçon est notre fils à Harry et moi.

/HEIN ? Cria Ron. C'est impossible. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensembles et puis vous ne pouvez pas avoir un enfant aussi grand.

/Certes, c'est vrai, continua Drago. Mais ce garçon vient du futur. Et le bébé que nous avons élevé pendant un moment, c'était lui. Je sais que c'est un peu difficile de comprendre cela, Weasley mais, c'est la vérité. Cet enfant est notre enfant, point barre. Si vous n'êtes pas content, c'est la même chose.

/Mais, commença Hermione qui n'avait encore rien dit. Vous êtes vraiment sûr ? Et puis, savez-vous pourquoi il est justement ici ?

/Il ne veut pas nous le dire. Et pour ce qui est de nos paternités. Il n'y a aucun doute, Mme Pomfresh avait fait une analyse sur le bébé. C'est elle qui nous a dit que Mathieu était notre fils.

Le silence s'installa entre les quatre adolescents. Hermione semblait songeuse et Ron essayait de digérer la nouvelle. Harry regardait Mathieu d'agiter sur les genoux de son meilleur ami et Drago trouvait la scène très amusante. Mathieu décida d'un coup de descendre des genoux du roux et de rejoindre Drago qui le prit dans ses bras.

/Tu ne peux vraiment rien nous dire ? Demanda avec tendresse Drago à son fils.

/Non, rien. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra.

Il serra Drago contre lui et cela attendrit complètement harry. Décidemment, il les trouvait vraiment mignon tous les deux. Il regarda ses amis. Ron avait détourné les yeux et Hermione était toujours en pleine réflexion.

/Que se passe t-il Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

/Eh bien, je me demandais pourquoi Mathieu était ici. Il doit y avoir une raison et je pense qu'il faut vraiment que vous la trouviez. Je doute qu'il reparte chez lui avant que vous n'ailliez trouvé. Peut-être qu'il veut changer quelque chose mais je pensais qu'il était interdit de changer le passé. Cependant, ça devait sûrement arriver. Mais dites-moi, est-ce que vous savez comment bébé Mathieu est arrivé ?

/Apparemment, ce serait lui qui serait venu tout seul. Il possède déjà des pouvoirs et pourtant, il est jeune, répondit Drago.

/Oui, c'est normal, fit Hermione, après tout vous êtes des sorciers très puissants. Bon eh bien, vous allez devoir tout faire pour rechercher ce qu'il est venu faire ici.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Oui, il devait trouver la raison pour laquelle leur fils avait voyagé dans le temps et ils étaient sûrs que ça n'allait pas être si simple.

**A suivre !**

Voilà, c'est fini. Une review ? Bisousssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


	4. Partie 4: Une matinée mouvementée

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Hello tout le monde. Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas envoyé de chapitre mais j'avais d'autres projets en cours.

Je voudrais remercier Karen qui m'a un peu motivé à écrire la suite de cette fic.

Merci aussi à tous les reviewers qui ont reviewer mon chapitre précédents. Bisoussssssssss à tous, je vous adore.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 4 : Une matinée mouvementée**

Harry et Drago ne savaient pas vraiment comment se débrouiller pour s'occuper de Mathieu alors qu'ils devaient aussi suivre les cours. Bien entendu, quand il était encore un bébé, il l'avait emmené en cours même en potion. Cependant, un bébé et un enfant de cinq n'était pas du tout la même chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment Mathieu allait se comporter pendant les cours. Ils espéraient qu'il ne soit pas trop bruyant. Ils n'avaient pas très envie d'être séparé de lui.

C'était le matin et Harry et Drago étaient restés dans le même appartement pour pouvoir garder leur fils. Le survivant se trouvait dans la salle de bains tandis que Drago sortait leur vêtement. Dès qu'il les eut en main, il entra discrètement dans la salle de bains pour y déposer les affaires de Harry. Alors qu'il passait la porte, il vit avec stupeur que celui qu'il aimait, était complètement nu dans la pièce. Il resta un moment ébahi devant le spectacle qui était devant lui et bien entendu, cela n'avait rien de désagréable mais le Serpentard douta un instant que Harry apprécie de se faire espionner. Alors que Drago allait refermer la porte, Harry se tourna vers lui.

/La vue te plait à ce que je vois, dit le Gryffondor.

/Désolé, je ne pensais pas que. . . commença Drago en rougissant.

/Que je serais nu ? continua Harry avec un grand sourire, tenant une serviette devant lui pour cacher son intimité.

/Oui, c'est exact. Bon, je te laisse les vêtements sur la chaise. Tu me diras quand tu auras fini.

/Viens vers moi Drago.

/Hum. . . non.

/Drago, mon amour, viens. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Harry s'avança vers un Drago, complètement rouge et la tête basse. Il était vraiment étrange que le Serpentard si froid habituellement soit si gêné par la simple vu d'un homme nu, même si cet homme était celui qu'il aimait. Harry ajusta sa serviette autour de sa taille puis prit son petit ami dans ses bras.

/N'aies pas honte de me regarder. Après tout, tu en verras certainement plus.

/Hein ? demanda Drago avec indignation.

/Je te signale que nous allons avoir une fils et même si ce n'est pas très naturel, je doute que nous soyons restés chastes, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Le survivant posa ses lèvres sur le front de Drago. Il était si bien contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux en cet instant. Il était difficile de croire à tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cependant, il se demandait toujours pourquoi Mathieu était venu du futur. Cela l'inquiétait un peu. Quand il était bébé, ce n'était simplement qu'une manifestation magique de la part du bébé mais là, Mathieu était venu pour une raison. Mais quelle était cette raison ?

/Je te sens tendu, tout d'un coup, fit remarquer le Serpentard.

/Je pensais à Mathieu. Je m'inquiète pour lui parce que je me demande pourquoi il est venu à notre rencontre. Ca me fait peur. Je suis en train de douter de l'avenir.

/Je sais, ça m'inquiète aussi. Bon, n'y pensons plus, nous aurons bien des réponses à nos questions. Et maintenant, il faut se préparer pour aller en cours parce que, une, tu n'es pas habillé et deux, je n'ai toujours pas pris ma douche et je ne supporte pas la saleté le matin.

/Tu veux pas m'habiller ?

/Bah voyons.

/Tu veux pas que je t'aide avec ta douche ? demanda Harry avec des yeux suppliants.

/Harry, ça suffit, sinon on va être en retard. Habille toi et va réveiller Mathieu.

/D'accord, répondit Harry d'un air bougon.

Le survivant sortit de la salle de bains en reprenant ses vêtements pour s'habiller dans la chambre. Quant à Drago, il ferma la porte et prit sa douche. Une fois habillé, Harry entreprit d'aller réveiller Mathieu qui était dans la pièce voisine à la leur. Il entra doucement dans la chambre sans faire de bruit puis s'approcha du lit du petit. Il sourit en voyant le garçon couché sur le ventre. Il ressemblait à Drago quand il dormait. Il s'assit sur le lit puis entreprit de réveiller Mathieu. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il sauta au cou de son père.

/T'es là, dit-il d'un air ensommeillé. Pars plus.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais il serra son fils contre lui. Il le souleva, prit des vêtements pour Mathieu dans son armoire et l'emmena dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago. Il le posa sur le lit et remarqua que le garçon était maintenant totalement réveillé.

/Bien dormi ? demanda Harry.

/Oui, bien. Et toi avec papa ?

/Heu. . . oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Mathieu descendit du lit de Harry et se mit à courir partout dans la pièce avant de sauter sur les genoux du Gryffondor. Quand Drago sortit de la salle de bains, Mathieu descendit des genoux de Harry pour aller dans les bras du Serpentard. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, un peu surpris mais pas mécontent de voir le garçon en forme.

/Allez, maintenant, c'est ton tour, chenapan, dit Harry.

/Non, je veux pas, répondit Mathieu.

/Oh que si, dit Drago.

Mathieu se dégagea des bras de Drago et sortit de la chambre, bien décidé à faire tourner en bourrique ces deux papas. Après plusieurs minutes difficiles où Harry et Drago couraient après leur fils, ils réussirent enfin à l'emmener dans la salle de bains pour qu'il se lave. Bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard, le caprice de Mathieu ne les avait pas aidé et leur premier cours était potion. Quand ils réussirent enfin à être tous prêts, ils avaient dix minutes de retard.

/Potter, Malfoy, vous êtes en retard, dit le professeur de potion. Colle ce soir, à 19 heures, bien compris ?

Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que ce taire. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de prendre leur petit déjeuner avec tout ça. Mathieu, qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux, se dirigea avec hâte vers le bureau de Rogue tandis que ses deux papas s'asseyaient à leur place.

**A suivre !**

Voilà, court chapitre mais c'est une chapitre quand même. Alors ça vous a plu ? Reviews, siouplait. Merci. Nicolina


	5. Partie 5: Un cours de potion particulier

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Hello tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'en profite pour écrire puisque je suis en vacances.

Merci aussi à tous les reviewers qui ont reviewé mon chapitre précédents. Bisoussssssssss à tous, je vous adore.

Et un merci tout spécial à Thealie pour toutes les reviews qu'elle m'a envoyé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 5 : Un cours de potion particulier**

Mathieu était partis vers le bureau de Rogue. Il le regarda, levant la tête pour regarder le professeur de potion éviter soigneusement son regard. Mathieu fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré. Il tira la robe de sorcier du professeur Rogue et commença à monter sur ses genoux sans sa permission.

/Mais que fais-tu, petit ? demanda Rogue avec froideur.

/Je veux aller sur tes genoux, dit Mathieu.

Rogue regarda le garçon et vit dans ses yeux de la détermination. Pas de doute, il ressemblait vraiment à Potter. Mais devait-il le laisser faire ? C'est là que résidait tout le problème. Il s'était déjà fait avoir la dernière fois avec le bébé et maintenant, il allait sûrement répéter la même erreur avec ce garçon. Celui-ci essayait toujours de monter quand Rogue le prit dans ses bras et le fit s'asseoir sur lui.

/T'es vraiment un petit monstre, dit le professeur.

/C'est même pas vrai.

Tous les élèves ricanèrent de cette remarque mais se turent vite fait quand Rogue leur jeta un regard noir, les défiant de continuer.

/Voici, les instructions, et pas un mot. Cette potion sera notée.

Rogue inscrivit les instructions sur le tableau noir à l'aide de sa baguette et il regarda les élèves se mettre au travail, non sans les avoir entendu maugréer dans leur barbe. Bien entendu, il était ravi de cette situation et de leur réaction. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il allait laisser passer ça ? Il regarda Mathieu qui commençait à se mettre à l'aise, bougeant sans cesse et mettant ses mains là où il ne devait pas.

/Ne touche pas à ça, fit le professeur avec autorité.

/C'est une pierre de lune ? demanda Mathieu avec curiosité.

Le professeur Rogue observa Mathieu, étonné de sa question. Il avait parfaitement reconnu ce qu'était la pierre qui était sur son bureau. Il vit le garçon prendre la pierre dans ses mains et la regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

/Oui, c'est exact, répondit Rogue après un temps de silence. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

/J'en ai déjà vu.

Tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder l'échange entre Rogue et Mathieu. Harry et Drago s'étaient observés et se demandaient bien ce qui se passait. Ils virent leur professeur retirer la pierre de la main de leur fils et sourire. Tout le monde s'était figé dans la salle en voyant Rogue étirer un grand sourire de satisfaction. Mathieu avait au moins hérité de l'intelligence de Monsieur Malfoy. Il regarda les deux garçons qui étaient au fond de la classe et fronça les sourcils.

/Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, si vous voulez brûler le fond de votre chaudron, vous êtes bien partis pour le faire. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Les deux garçons grimacèrent mais ne dirent rien. Ils retournèrent à leur chaudron et baissèrent leur feu. Déjà qu'ils avaient une retenue le soir même et en plus, ils avaient eu des points d'enlever. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée. Harry se pencha vers Drago alors qu'il coupait des pousses de mandragores.

/Ce matin, Mathieu a dit quelque chose d'étrange quand il s'est reveillé.

/Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Drago avec intérêt.

/Eh bien, quand il a mit ses bras autour de moi, il m'a dit « T'es là, pars plus ». Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

/C'est… étrange et déroutant. Tu serais partit où ?

/Aucune idée. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas le savoir puisque ça se déroulera dans le futur. C'est vraiment inquiétant. Il est peut-être revenu ici par ma faute.

Drago détourna son regard de Harry. Cela l'inquiétait tout autant. Mais que faire ? Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui Mathieu était venu faire dans le passé, ils ne pouvaient guère faire quelque chose. Alors qu'il était en train de mettre des larmes de dragons dans leur potion, Harry mit une main sur la sienne et l'embrassa sur la joue. Drago tourna la tête vers lui, surpris de ce geste et surtout qu'il le fasse en plein cours. Il vit dans les yeux de Harry, une profonde tristesse et de la culpabilité.

/Ne t'en fais pas, fit Drago en serrant la main de son compagnon. Ne te rend pas coupable de quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore fait.

Le cours se termina et tout le monde se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Rogue pour leur remettre leur fiole de potion. Harry et Drago furent les derniers. Et quand ils arrivèrent près du bureau, ils virent Mathieu descendre des genoux de leur professeur et se mettre entre eux deux. Drago tendit la fiole et la posa sur le bureau.

/Votre fils a hérité de votre détermination Monsieur Potter mais aussi de l'intelligence de Monsieur Malfoy, fit remarquer Rogue.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre cette remarque. Il grimaça mais ne dit rien. Certes, il n'était pas très bon en potion mais de là à dire qu'il était un cancre, il y allait un peu fort. Drago, quant à lui, semblait satisfait de la remarque de son professeur. Ils allaient partir quand Rogue les rappela.

/N'oubliez pas votre retenue ce soir.

Harry et Drago soupirèrent alors que Mathieu leur tenait la main, tout joyeux et se balançant entre ses deux papas. Ils sortirent des cachots pour se rendre à leur cours de métamorphose. Ce cours se passa sans incident et bien que Mathieu ait voulu s'asseoir aussi sur les genoux de Mc Gonagall, s'attirant ainsi le rire de ses élèves, elle ne le laissa pas faire et le mit dans un coin avec des crayons et des feuilles de parchemins. A la fin du cours, Mathieu lui tendit un dessin qui représentait Harry et Drago dessiné d'une manière enfantine. Cela bien entendu, étira un sourire au professeur de métamorphose qui le tendit peu après à Harry et Drago.

/Votre enfant est un artiste en herbe, fit le professeur Mc Gonagall retenant un rire.

Les deux garçons ne dirent rien. Décidemment, cette journée allaient vraiment être très longue. Drago prit le dessin et bien qu'il en soupira, il ne put être qu'attendrit devant la feuille de papier. Il le tendit à Harry qui le regarda de la même manière. Les trois garçons sortirent et se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle. Drago prit Mathieu dans ses bras et le serra fort. Ils s'étaient arrêtés juste devant la salle et Harry les serra tout deux.

/Je vous aimes tous les deux, fit Harry avec douceur.

Harry les libera de son étreinte et vit que Drago avait les yeux brillants. Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent tous deux à leur table respective. Drago avait gardé Mathieu tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait à côté de ses amis. Il regarda ses deux amours et ses yeux se voilèrent en pensant à la raison pour laquelle Mathieu était ici.

/Tu es inquiet Harry ? demanda Hermion.

/Oui.

/Vous ne savez toujours pas pourquoi Mathieu est ici ? demanda Ron

/Non, mais…

/Mais…

Harry hésita à leur dire ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Cependant, ils voulaient les aider, Drago et lui. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, il leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Hermione sembla réfléchir aux mots prononcés par Mathieu. Et comme à son habitude, elle arborait une expression bien à elle, montrant qu'elle comptait bien trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Ron quant à lui ne savait pas quoi dire.

/C'est très étrange, dit Hermione. Il se pourrait que Mathieu soit revenu pour t'empêcher de les abandonner Drago et lui. C'est une très forte probabilité. Mais de quelle façon es-tu parti ? Nous n'en savons rien. Cependant, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de changer le futur.

/Pourquoi ? demanda vivement Harry. Si c'est pour nous permettre à Drago, Mathieu et moi d'être heureux ?

/Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça Harry. Cependant, c'est Mathieu qui change le futur et tu sais que c'est très dangereux pour lui. Je t'ai prévenu quand nous étions en troisième année. Dumbledore aussi.

/Je sais… mais… il n'est encore rien arrivé. Et puis, Mathieu ne peut pas rencontrer son double.

/Oui, c'est une certitude. Cependant, s'il change le futur qui va se produire, cela pourrait avoir de graves répercutions sur lui.

Harry regarda Drago et son fils. Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas gâcher les moments qu'il partageait avec eux. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Drago à sa table. Arrivé près de lui, il l'embrassa sur la tempe et s'assit à côté de lui. Hermione l'observa de loin, inquiète de ce que pourrait faire Harry.

/Hermione ? demanda Ron. Ca va ?

/Oui, mais… Je suis anxieuse pour Harry. Il s'attache peut-être trop.

/Mais, c'est son fils.

/Oui, bien sûr. Mais, Mathieu devra repartir un jour où l'autre et ça les affectera touts les deux.

A suivre !

Voilà, un court chapitre comme d'habitude. Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Merci. Nicolina.


	6. Partie 6: Le choix de Mathieu

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Coucou à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre en ligne puisque c'est les vacances et que j'ai un peu de temps.

Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous adore tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 6 : Le choix de Mathieu**

_« /Harry ? Harry ?_

_Harry se réveilla en entendant une voix qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il étira un sourire et s'assit sur son lit. Pendant une seconde, il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Harry regarda tout autour de lui mais la personne qui l'avait réveillé ne semblait pas être là. Le survivant descendit de son lit. Il se sentait lourd et avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Où était-il ? Il s'avança jusqu'à un miroir qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir, il se figea. Il recula et tomba à terre._

_/Que m'arrive t-il ? dit-il tout haut._

_Il se releva puis recula encore, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de respirer calmement. Une porte s'ouvrit… »_

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur. Il sauta de son lit et alla directement dans la salle de bains. Il se regarda attentivement.

/Ce n'était qu'un rêve, fit-il. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

L'adolescent entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. C'était Drago. Le Serpentard s'avança vers lui, l'air inquiet. Il le prit dans ses bras et Harry se laissa bercer dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il repensa à son rêve et cela le fit trembler.

/Que t'arrive t-il ? demanda Drago.

/Juste un cauchemar, ne t'inquiète pas.

/Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je t'aime. Es-tu sûr que ça va ?

/Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je te remercie.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et les deux garçons virent apparaître Mathieu, à moitié endormi. L'enfant s'avança vers eux et s'accrocha à la jambe de Harry tout en tenant son nounours et en suçant son pouce.

/Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, petit monstre ? demanda Drago avec un sourire attendrissant.

/Je vous ai entendu vous lever, répondit Mathieu.

Il était très tôt encore mais Harry et Drago décidèrent de ne pas se recoucher. De plus, Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rêver à nouveau. Il était inquiet. Il se demandait si c'était un rêve prémonitoire.

Harry se trouvait en compagnie de Drago et Mathieu dans la Grande Salle. Ils prenaient tout trois leur petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor. Il n'y avait encore personne et ils purent profiter d'être tous les trois tranquille.

/Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

/Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je pense qu'il serait bien d'y emmener Mathieu pour lui acheter des vêtements, qu'en penses-tu ?

/Oui, j'avais oublié la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Ca nous changera un peu les idées. J'en ai besoin.

/Moi aussi. Et toi Mathieu, ça te plait ? Tu te tiendras tranquille n'est-ce pas ?

/Oui, papa, répondit le garçon en mangeant sa tartine de chocolat.

Un peu plus tard, dans la journée, ils étaient en route pour Pré-au-lard. Hermione et Ron étaient partis avec Harry et Drago. Hermione avait un avis bien avancé sur la question des vêtements de Mathieu. Cependant, les deux garçons s'inquiétaient un peu des goûts de leur amie.

/Ne vous en faites pas, dit Hermione. Vous allez adorer.

/Heu… Hermione, tu es sûre ? demanda Harry.

/Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? demanda la jeune fille un peu vexée.

/Si, si, mais enfin… c'est à nous de…

/Harry, ne la vexe pas, dit Ron tout bas.

Hermione lança des regards mauvais à Ron et Harry. Drago, quant à lui, tenait Mathieu par la main et évitait soigneusement de se mêler de la conversation. Il n'avait pas très envie d'entrer en conflit avec la jeune fille. Elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle avait une idée dans la tête et Drago le savait. Hermione emmena donc Mathieu dans une boutique de vêtement, laissant les trois garçons dehors.

/Vous n'avez qu'à, aller vous promener, en attendant, fit Hermione alors qu'elle entrait dans la boutique.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent alors qu'elle venait de disparaître dans la boutique de vêtements. Harry soupira et espéra vraiment avoir fait le bon choix.

/Vous croyez vraiment que… c'était une bonne idée ? demanda Harry.

/Que voulais-tu faire ? rétorqua Ron. Tu connais Hermione. Quand elle a une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs. Enfin… faisons lui confiance. C'est une fille après tout. Elle doit s'y connaître mieux que nous.

/Et toi Drago, qu'en penses-tu ?

/Je n'en pense rien Harry. On ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis. Et puis… je ne préfère pas m'en mêler.

/Lâcheur, fit Ron.

/Non, prudent, répondit Drago avec un sourire.

Les trois garçons s'éloignèrent de la boutique pour aller dans leur boutique préférée, la boutique de Quidditch. Harry en profita pour acheter un petit vif d'or pour Mathieu ce que Drago approuva. Ils n'étaient pas Attrapeurs pour rien.

De son côté, Hermione était assez contente d'être avec Mathieu. Elle lui proposait des vêtements et elle s'apercevait que le garçon n'était vraiment pas difficile.

/Ca te plait ? demanda Hermione en montrant une petite salopette verte.

/Oui, beaucoup. J'adore le vert.

Hermione sourit. Elle n'avait pas insisté pour choisir les vêtements de Mathieu par hasard. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Mathieu la regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté.

/Tu as quelque chose à me demander, tata Hermione ?

/A vrai dire oui… Mais, je ne suis pas sûre que tu me répondes.

/Demande…

/Eh bien… Es-tu revenu pour sauver Harry ?

Mathieu baissa la tête et Hermione comprit qu'elle avait raison. Il était bien revenu à cause de Harry. Elle le prit sur ses genoux et le serra contre elle.

/Je sais que tu ne dois rien me dire mais… peut-être pourrais-je t'aider. Je ne dirais rien à tes papas.

/Je sais…, fit Mathieu.

/As-tu envie de me le dire ? demanda Hermione.

/Oui, mais je ne devrais pas… j'ai promis…

/Promis quoi ? Et à qui ?

/Pour venir dans le passé, j'ai promis de ne pas dire pourquoi j'étais là, ou je ne devais pas le dire aux personnes concernées.

/Et suis-je concernée ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

/Non, pas vraiment, répondit Mathieu.

/Alors tu peux me le dire ? Enfin, je ne veux pas t'y obliger.

/Si, je crois que je peux te le dire.

Mathieu regarda Hermione. Il hésitait mais il avait confiance en elle. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui.

A suivre !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain. En attendant, une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, siouplait. Bisousssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


	7. Partie 7: L'inconnu

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Hello tout le monde. Nouveau chapitre en ligne encore une fois pendant mes vacances, bien qu'elle se termine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous adore tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 7 : L'inconnu**

Hermione était sous le choc après la révélation de Mathieu. C'était tout simplement incompréhensible. Elle n'y avait pas cru au début mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que tout ce qu'avait dit le petit était réel. Elle soupira.

/Désolé de te faire de la peine, tata, dit timidement Mathieu alors qu'il serrait sa main très fort.

/Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que ce soit dur à entendre mais… je ne pensais pas que ce serait quelque chose comme ça.

/Il faut que tu promettes de ne rien dire à personne.

/Promis, je ne dirais rien. Et… je vais même essayer de t'aider, si c'est possible.

/Merci.

/Bon, en attendant, fit Hermione en se levant d'un coup dans le magasin de vêtement. Il faudrait peut-être continuer à te choisir des vêtements, tu ne crois pas ? Si tes papa et Ron nous voient revenir sans rien, ils risquent de faire une crise.

Hermione rigola et cela rendit le sourire à Mathieu. Le petit savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui durant les durs moments et surtout durant les derniers moments qu'il avait vécu avant de partir dans le passé. Il pouvait compter sur elle et même il était sûr que sa tante pourrait l'aider à réaliser son rêve le plus cher.

Alors qu'Hermione et Mathieu choisissaient encore des vêtements, Harry, Ron et Drago venaient de sortir du magasin de Quidditch. Ils y avaient passé une heure, à regarder les nouveaux modèles de balais, de tenues, ou encore de magazines consacrés à leur sport préféré.

/On devrait peut-être retourner à la boutique de vêtement, fit Harry alors qu'il regardait sa montre.

/Oui, je suis un peu près sûr qu'Hermione et le petit son encore là-bas, dit Ron.

/Oui, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Les trois garçons riaient alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la boutique de vêtements. Alors qu'ils arrivaient, ils virent Hermione et Mathieu sortir de la boutique avec plusieurs sacs de vêtements.

/Ah vous tombez bien, dit Hermione en tendant les sacs qu'elle tenait à la main, vous allez prendre ces paquets.

/Tu avais besoin d'en prendre autant ? demanda Ron en grimaçant et en regardant ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a pas besoin d'autant de vêtements.

/Il n'y a pas que des vêtements pour lui, répondit Hermione avec un certain mépris, j'en ai profité pour en acheter quelques-uns pour moi.

/Elle appelle ça quelques-uns ? fit Harry en souriant chuchotant à l'oreille de Drago.

/Oui, on ne doit pas avoir la même définition de quelques-uns, répondit Drago.

/Je vous ai entendu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle jetait les sacs dans les bras de Drago et Harry. Elle s'arrêta un moment sur Harry avant de se souvenir de ce qu'avait dit Mathieu. Elle détourna vite le regard pour éviter d'être trop bouleversée. Elle jeta un œil à Mathieu qui la regardait avec un air triste. Elle lui fit un sourire qui lui ramena le sien, montrant bien qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre.

/Bon, allons-y. Il est tard, nous ferions mieux de rentrer, fit Hermione.

/Oui, tu as raison et puis, il va falloir ranger tout ça, répondit Harry.

/N'en rajoute pas Harry, dit la jeune fille avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Ils se mirent donc en route pour le château. Hermione tenait la main de Mathieu et marchait doucement derrière les trois garçons. Harry ralentit le pas pour se tenir près d'eux. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et la montra à Mathieu. Le petit vif d'or qu'il avait acheté pour le petit garçon se mit à voleter au dessus de la main de Harry avant de se reposer dans son creux.

/C'est pour toi, fit Harry avec un sourire.

/C'est vrai ? demanda Mathieu avec un sourire radieux.

/Bien sûr.

/Merci, fit le petit garçon en prenant le cadeau dans sa main.

Il était heureux. Alors qu'il le faisait voler au dessus de sa main, l'objet disparu d'un coup. Harry et Hermione qui l'avait remarqué regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils avaient une drôle d'impression.

/Ron, Drago, arrêtez-vous, fit Harry.

/Que se passe t-il ? demanda Drago alors qu'il se retournait en même temps que Ron surprit du ton de la voix de Harry.

/Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda une voix grave.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix. Un homme se tenait sur la branche d'un arbre. Il était recouvert d'une cape noire et une capuche lui recouvrait la tête. Mathieu recula derrière Harry et Hermione. L'homme tenait le vif d'or du garçon dans la main.

/Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

/Tu le seras bien assez tôt, répondit l'homme en noir.

L'inconnu sauta à terre avec grâce et se dirigea vers le groupe. Harry, Ron et Drago sortirent leur baguette alors qu'Hermione avait pris Mathieu dans ses bras. L'homme se dirigea vers ses derniers. Harry voulut intervenir mais il se sentit bloquer par quelque chose. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

/Ca ne sert à rien de t'agiter. Tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience. C'est à toi, n'est-ce pas ? fit l'homme à Mathieu alors qu'il lui tendait le vif d'or. Prends-en soin.

Mathieu était terrorisé. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme, il se cachait trop bien. Pourtant, il leva un moment la tête et elle eut l'impression qu'elle le connaissait.

/A bientôt Hermione, prends soin de lui, fit l'homme en noir tout bas pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre.

/Je… oui, répondit seulement Hermione.

/On se reverra bientôt, fit l'homme aux trois garçons qui essayaient de se libérer de leur chaînes invisibles.

L'homme disparut ensuite en transplanant alors qu'Hermione paraissait terrorisée. Cet homme lui était familier mais elle n'aurait su dire qui il était. Harry, Ron et Drago furent libérés et se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la jeune fille et Mathieu.

/Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry.

/Heu… oui, répondit Hermione alors qu'elle levait la tête vers son ami. Tout va bien.

/Rentrons, fit Drago. Il vaut mieux regagner le château.

A suivre !

Voilà, fini. Review siouplait ? Merci. Nicolina.


	8. Partie 8: Inquiétude

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Hello tout le monde. Nouveau chapitre en ligne encore une fois pendant mes vacances, bien qu'elle se termine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous adore tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 8 : Inquiétude**

Il était tard dans la nuit et Harry n'arrivait pas du tout à dormir. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé l'après-midi même à Pré-au-Lard. Il se demandait qui était cet homme qui les avait abordé. Il n'avait pas été très à l'aise. Et c'était incroyable qu'il n'ait put rien faire. Il n'avait même pas pu réagir. L'homme en noir l'avait totalement paralysé et pourtant il n'avait prononcé aucune formule. Il se demandait même si cela était dû à une formule. Il se leva, incapable de se rendormir.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se mit sur le canapé. Il regardait le feu crépiter dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry observait ce feu, complètement perdu dans ses pensées si bien qu'il n'entendit même pas Drago pénétrer dans la pièce et le regarder avec appréhension. Le Serpentard s'attendait à trouver Harry dans le salon de leur appartement. Lui aussi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ils avaient tout deux les mêmes inquiétudes.

/Toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda Drago d'une voix douce.

Harry se retourna vers son compagnon, un peu surpris de le voir debout en pleine nuit. Il l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer pour répondre à sa question. Il le regarda un moment. Drago était debout devant lui et il venait de penser qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Drago se mit à côté de Harry et pendant un long moment, ils ne se parlèrent pas.

/Tu n'arrives pas à dormir à cause de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ? demanda Drago.

/Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

/Et tu en penses quoi ?

/J'ai eu l'impression… que cet homme connaissait Mathieu. Mais pourtant, c'est impossible.

/Je ne sais pas… tu sais, il est possible que notre fils ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir voyager dans le temps.

/C'est possible. Mais alors pourquoi est-il là ?

Les deux garçons se posaient beaucoup de questions mais ils ne trouvaient aucunes réponses. Seul Mathieu aurait put leur donner des réponses mais il refusait de dire pourquoi il était venu.

/J'ai eu l'impression, fit Harry… que Mathieu connaissait cet homme. J'aimerais lui demander mais je sais qu'il refusera de nous répondre.

/Tu n'as pas remarqué aussi autre chose d'étrange ? demanda Drago.

/De quoi ?

/A propos du comportement d'Hermione. On aurait dit qu'elle te fuyait presque. J'ai eu une impression de distance.

/Non, je n'ai pas eu cette impression.

/Je me fais peut-être des idées alors.

Le lendemain, Harry et Drago n'avaient vraiment pas beaucoup plus dormi. Ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres mais avait aussi profité l'un de l'autre, se réconfortant mutuellement. Comme chaque matin, Mathieu avait envie de faire enrager ses deux parents. Et pour bien les faire tourner en bourrique, il avait décidé de s'enfuir de l'appartement avec seulement son pantalon et une chaussette.

/Il est vraiment infernal, fit Harry avec une voix désespérée.

/Je me demande de qui il tient.

/Je n'étais pas turbulent étant petit.

/Je ne t'accusais pas, Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, ça peut peut-être venir de moi.

/Comment ça ? demanda Harry d'un air intrigué.

/Eh bien, je n'étais pas vraiment une crème, pour ainsi dire. J'étais plutôt capricieux mais d'un autre côté, mon père m'a bien remonté les bretelles si bien que je me suis bien calmer après ça.

/Je vois, ça devait être drôle à voir.

Drago sourit. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, les deux parents réussirent enfin à habiller correctement Mathieu. Ils purent enfin aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle puisqu'ils avaient raté leur petit déjeuner à cause du petit. Quand Harry s'assit à la table de Gryffondor, il s'effondra complètement sur la table. Les autres élèves, certains l'air effarés, d'autres avec amusement.

/Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron qui était assis à côté du Survivant.

/Mathieu nous donne la vie dur tous les matins, répondit Harry. Il n'a jamais envie de s'habiller, c'est pour ça que nous sommes à chaque fois en retard.

/Je compatis. Mais au fait, vous en avez reparlé avec Drago de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

/Oui mais on n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Je me demande bien qui est cet homme.

/J'en ai parlé avec Hermione mais elle n'a même pas voulu en parler. D'ailleurs, elle m'a crié dessus parce que j'insistais trop. Je l'ai trouvé bizarre quand l'inconnu est partit. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme.

/Je pensais la même chose.

/Mais au fait, où est Mathieu ?

/Aucune idée, c'est Drago qui devait le garder à sa table aujourd'hui.

/Visiblement, il n'est plus là, puisque Drago semble le chercher partout en fronçant les sourcils.

/Hein ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête brusquement.

Harry se leva de table et alla rejoindre Drago. Le Serpentard semblait en colère et visiblement cela ne lui plaisait guère de rechercher Mathieu sous la table.

/Où est Mathieu ? demanda Harry.

/Il s'est faufilé sous la table et je ne sais plus où il est à présent.

/Attends, j'ai une idée. Wingardium leviosa.

Toutes les tables de la salle s'envolèrent pour permettre à Harry et Drago de retrouver Mathieu sous le mécontentement des autres élèves qui étaient en train de manger et des professeurs qui trouvaient cela mal élevé. Ils regardèrent donc sous toute les tables mais pas de Mathieu.

/Il n'est pas là, fit remarquer Harry.

/Ca je l'ai bien, répondit Drago. Mais où peut-il être ?

/Il a dû se planquer dans le château. Viens, on va aller le chercher.

Les deux adolescents demandèrent de l'aide à leurs amis pour retrouver Mathieu qui s'était vraisemblablement caché dans le château. Après deux heures de recherches infructueuses, Harry et Drago commencèrent vraiment à s'inquiéter. Habituellement, ils étaient sûr de le retrouver mais là, il était introuvable.

/Mais où peut-il être ? demanda Harry.

**A suivre**

Voilà, fini. Un commentaire ? Nicolina.


	9. Partie 9: Le choix d'Hermione

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Puis que je suis en vacances, j'en profite un peu pour vous faire la suite de cette fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous adore tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 9 : Le choix d'Hermione**

/Tu ne m'as pas oublié ?

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas apeuré mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça de la Grande Salle. Il aurait dû rester tranquillement près de ses deux parents. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant, il était dans une situation délicate. L'homme se rapprocha et se mit à sa hauteur mais Mathieu ne vit pas pour autant son visage masqué par sa capuche.

/N'aies pas peur, continua l'homme.

Mathieu n'avait pas peur. Il en était persuadé. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que cet homme n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

De leur côté, Harry et Drago s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour Mathieu. Drago était au bord de la crise de nerf ce qui était très rare, surtout venant de lui, un Malfoy. Mais il était tellement inquiet pour son fils, qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à se calmer et même le réconfort de Harry ne le calmait pas vraiment.

Hermione à côté des deux garçons étaient plutôt en pleine réflexion mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentait des remords. Mathieu lui avait confié certaines choses et elle lui avait promis de ne rien révéler à ses parents. Seulement, elle était moins sûre de pouvoir tenir cette promesse maintenant. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle y réfléchissait et la seule idée qui lui venu ce fut de s'éclipser et de sortir du château. Elle était angoissée par ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Elle sortit du château en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait faire pour retrouver Mathieu mais elle était un peu près sûre qu'elle ne chercherait pas longtemps. Et ce fut le cas. Elle se retrouva près de Pré-au-lard une demi heure plus tard et fut interpellée par un homme.

/Je savais que tu viendrais, dit l'homme. Mathieu t'a tout raconté n'est-ce pas ?

/Oui, c'est exact, répondit la jeune femme. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de venir et essayer de te retrouver.

/Est-ce que tu es prête à venir avec moi ?

/Si c'est pour retrouver Mathieu, oui, je suis prête à venir avec moi.

/Tu me fais confiance ?

/Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui t'es arrivé exactement. Mathieu ne le sait pas lui-même.

/Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Il était trop jeune, répondit l'homme. Et puis, c'est trop compliqué à présent.

/Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demanda Hermione.

/Tu le seras bien assez tôt. La seule chose que je me demande, c'est… pourquoi Harry et Drago ne sont pas avec toi, ni Ronald. Tu ne leur faisais pas assez confiance pour leur confier ce qui se passait ?

/Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit Hermione avec dureté. J'ai juste promis à Mathieu de ne rien dire à ses parents.

/Je vois.

/Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

/Je ne te juge pas. Maintenant allons-y si tu veux voir Mathieu.

L'homme tendit la main à Hermione qui hésita à la prendre. Etait-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ? N'aurait-elle pas dû tout dire avant de partir comme ça ? Elle savait déjà qu'elle inquiéterait tout le monde, en particulier Harry et Ron mais c'était le seul moyen. Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir de contact si elle était venue avec les autres. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas non plus comment elle pourrait s'en sortir une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé Mathieu. Hermione prit la main de l'homme malgré tout. Elle faisait confiance à son instinct. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux de Pré-au-Lard.

Harry et Drago ne s'étaient pas encore aperçus qu'Hermione était partie. Mais une personne l'avait remarqué.

/Où est Hermione ? demanda Ron.

Tout le monde la chercha du regard, s'attendant à l'avoir près d'eux. Mais pas d'Hermione. Elle n'était plus là.

/Elle est peut-être partie au toilette ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit Harry.

/C'est bizarre, elle n'a rien dit. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit Ron.

/Pourquoi tu dis ça ?demanda Harry.

/Je l'ai trouvée bizarre ces temps-ci. On aurait dit qu'elle avait appris quelque chose de bouleversant.

/Oui, c'est vrai, dit le Survivant. J'avoue qu'elle était bizarre depuis quelque temps. En fait, ça datait de la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

/Tu crois qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose ? demanda Drago avec agressivité.

/C'est possible, répondit Harry en prenant la main de son compagnon pour le calmer. Peut-être que Mathieu lui a dit pourquoi il était venu dans le passé.

/Alors pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ? demanda le Serpentard sur le même ton agressif.

/Il lui a sûrement fait promettre. Après tout, nous ne devons pas connaître trop de chose sur notre avenir, ça pourrait avoir de grave conséquence.

Hermione était arrivé dans un endroit sombre. C'était une pièce avec une fenêtre fermée, avec pour seuls meubles, un lit, une table de chevet, un bureau et un miroir. Elle regarda l'homme dont elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir le visage.

/Où sommes-nous ? demanda t-elle.

/Ce n'est pas important.

/Où est Mathieu ?

/Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller le chercher. Il est dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais avant, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

L'homme enleva la capuche qui lui couvrait entièrement le visage et se montra à Hermione. Celle-ci recula.

/Par Merlin, dit la jeune fille. Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

**A suivre !**

Voilà fini. Reviews siouplait. Merci. Nicolina.


	10. Partie 10: Révélation

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Coucou tout le monde. Nouveau chapitre en ligne. Je sais que je n'écris pas beaucoup sur mais j'ai une bonne raison. Je vais bientôt arrêter les fanfictions car je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées pour écrire sur Harry Potter. Bien sûr, je terminerais cette fiction et celle que j'ai en cours avec Babydracky, « Au placard » quand elle aura écrit la suite bien que je n'ai aucune idée de quand elle la fera.

Mon arrêt des fanfictions s'explique par l'écriture d'un livre qui va peut-être être publié. Je vous tiendrais informé pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous adore tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 10 : Révélation**

/Où est Hermione ? demanda Ron une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi est-elle partie sans rien nous dire.

/Je ne sais pas Ron, répondit Harry. Je m'inquiète aussi pour elle et je m'inquiète aussi pour Mathieu. Je suis sûr qu'elle est partie le chercher.

/Mais quelle idée de faire ça. Pourquoi a-t-elle pris ce risque ?

/Pour Mathieu, je pense, mais je suis certain qu'il y a autre chose.

Harry se leva. Il en avait marre d'attendre que le temps passe. Il devait retrouver Mathieu et Hermione. Drago était à ses côtés et semblait effondré même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il était inquiet pour leur enfant.

/J'y vais, dit Harry.

/Mais où ? demanda Ron. On ne sait même pas où chercher.

/J'ai une petite idée. Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec l'homme que l'on a vu à pré-au-lard. Nous devons chercher l'endroit où il est.

/C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, répondit Drago.

/Je sais, mais il faut essayer. Commençons à l'endroit où nous l'avons rencontré. Peut-être s'est-il réfugié à côté.

Harry était déterminé à retrouver son fils si bien qu'il sortit du château avec une lueur décidée dans les yeux. Il devait les retrouver et il y arriverait. Il fut suivi de Ron et Drago qui ne voulaient pas le laisser partir seul. Les enseignants essayèrent en vain de les retenir, mais apparemment Dumbledore n'était pas contre une mission sauvetage de la part de ses élèves. Ils sortirent donc tous les trois, déterminé à retrouver les deux disparus.

De son côté, Hermione n'en revenait pas de la découverte qu'elle venait de faire. Elle était bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se présentait à elle. L'homme avait retiré sa capuche et dévoilait à présent son visage.

/Par Merlin, dit la jeune fille. Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

/C'est une longue histoire, mais si tu veux bien t'asseoir, je vais tout te raconter.

Hermione obéit et s'assit sur un tabouret qui se trouvait près d'elle. De toute façon elle aurait été incapable de rester debout.

/Et Mathieu ?

L'homme sortit de la pièce et ramena le garçon. Il semblait un peu effrayé et quand il le posa par terre, il courut vers Hermione.

/S'il te plait, raconte-moi maintenant, demanda Hermione en prenant Mathieu sur ses genoux.

/Eh bien par où dois-je commencer. Je ne sais pas trop. C'est assez délicat. Disons, pour faire court, qu'un matin, je me suis réveillé comme ça et voilà. Mais bien sûr, j'ai cherché la cause de ce changement et il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour trouver la réponse.

/Et alors ? Pourquoi ressembles-tu à… à Vol… Voldemort, bégaya Hermione.

/Je me suis posé la question longtemps et j'ai cherché partout où Voldemort ait pu aller. Mais mes pas m'ont mené à Godric Hollow, l'endroit où je l'ai tué.

/Mais pourquoi là-bas ? demanda Hermione.

/Il n'y a que là qu'il a pu me transformer. Bien sûr cette transformation ne s'est pas faite tout de suite sinon je me serais déjà transformé dans le présent actuel. Quand je me suis retrouvé à Godric Hollow, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait encore de la magie de Voldemort qui était concentré au point où il est mort. Je me suis demandé pourquoi ce sort avait été si tardif mais je me suis vite aperçu que ce sort avait été prévu. Il voulait que je sois heureux pour que ce sort fonctionne. J'ai découvert mon vrai bonheur trois ans après la naissance de Mathieu. Je sais que c'est idiot mais j'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'existais vraiment que j'avais une famille que je pouvais aimer et le soir où je m'en suis aperçu, le lendemain, j'étais devenu comme ça.

Hermione était au bord des larmes. C'était tellement triste. Voldemort était encore contre lui-même après sa mort.

/Oh Harry, je suis désolée, dit-elle.

/Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû me douter que je ne pouvais pas être heureux. Quand j'ai découvert ce que j'étais devenu, j'ai pris peur et je suis partit de la maison, laissant Drago et Mathieu seuls. La seule chose que je ne pensais pas serait que Mathieu découvrirait ce qui s'était passé et viendrait dans le passé pour essayer de me sauver. À l'heure actuelle, il m'est impossible d'inverser le sort même si j'ai pu acquérir beaucoup de pouvoir au fur et à mesure des années. Je suppose qu'il a voulu empêcher mon départ.

/Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait un moyen d'empêcher cette transformation ? demanda Hermione avec espoir.

/Oui, il y en a un et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu m'aides sans que moi autre moi-même et Drago ne puissent savoir que c'est pour changer leur futur.

Mathieu s'était mis à bouger sur Hermione. Il était nerveux. Il avait tout écouté, mais n'avait pas très bien compris. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était sûr que c'était son papa et qu'il avait eu raison de revenir dans le passé.

/Vas-tu m'aider ? demanda le Harry du futur.

/Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

**A Suivre**

Voilà, terminé. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina.


	11. Partie 11: La cabane hurlante

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Coucou tout le monde. Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui arrive vite pour une fois.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai un éditeur pour mon livre. Donc, il devrait être édité dans les prochains mois. Je vous tiendrais au courant pour ceux qui en ont envie.

Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous adore tous. Un merci particulier à Artémis et Vif d'or qui suivent cette fic depuis le début. Merci à vous deux.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 11 : La cabane hurlante**

/Harry, j'ai une question à te poser, dit Hermione alors qu'elle se levait de son tabouret et prenait mieux Mathieu dans ses bras.

/Vas-y, répondit Harry.

/Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné au moment où tu tuais Voldemort ?

/Je ne pouvais pas pour deux raisons. La première est comme tu me l'avais dit en troisième année, je ne pouvais rencontrer mon moi du passé pour éviter tout dérèglement du temps. Et la deuxième raison est que je ne connais pas vraiment le sort que Voldemort a utilisé. Je ne pouvais donc pas directement agir dessus. Et puis, je suis revenu à cette époque car je savais que Mathieu était reparti dans le passé.

/C'est quand même étrange qu'il ait choisi justement ce moment précis, dit Hermione en regardant Mathieu qui s'était endormi dans ses bras.

/Je ne pense pas que ce soit si étrange que ça.

/Comment ça ?

/Il était venu ici étant petit et d'ailleurs, il est arrivé juste après que son lui bébé soit reparti dans le futur. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Et puis, c'est grâce à lui que Drago et moi nous sommes tombés amoureux. C'est un enfant très avancé pour son âge. Il a beaucoup de pouvoir.

/Oui, j'ai remarqué, dit Hermione. Mais alors dis-moi, que dois-je faire pour t'aider ?

/Il faut retourner à Godric Hollow mais je ne pourrais pas annuler le sort moi-même.

Drago, Harry et Ron était en marche pour pré-au-lard. Ils ne savaient pas très bien où ils devaient aller mais la seule piste qu'ils avaient, était l'endroit où ils avaient vu l'inconnu. Quand ils arrivèrent près de l'arbre où était apparu l'homme, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient près de la cabane hurlante. Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

/Tu crois qu'il pourrait être là-bas ? demanda Ron.

/Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression. Je ne vois pas où il pourrait être.

Ils s'approchèrent de la cabane hurlante. Drago se rapprocha de Harry. Il n'était pas tellement rassuré, mais il faisait confiance à celui qu'il aimait. Harry lui prit la main, voyant son malaise. Quand ils furent devant la maison, Harry agita sa baguette pour pouvoir entrer puisque les portes étaient scellées.

/Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Drago.

/On a pas le choix.


	12. Partie 12: Doutes

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Bonsoir, tout le monde le monde. Pour une fois je n'ai pas envoyé ce chapitre un mois après ou plus.

Vous aurez certainement les derniers chapitres prochainement car je voudrais me consacrer à mes livres.

D'ailleurs, j'ai créé un site pour vous en parler si ça vous intéresse. (Je sais, je me fais beaucoup de pub mais j'avoue que j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez) Il y aura des informations concernant mon roman et j'y mettrais aussi des dessins que j'ai fait pour le livre.

Voici l'adresse du site : **http/sealiah-angel. à tous les reviewers, je vous adore tous.**

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 12 : Doutes**

Tout le monde était resté silencieux tout au long du chemin pour rejoindre le château. Harry portait Mathieu, Drago se tenait à ses côtés. Hermione et Ron étaient à l'arrière. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le hall d'entrée, personne ne prononça un mot, mais quand ils furent à l'intérieur, ce fut Ron qui prit la parole.

/Hermione, que s'est-il passé dans la cabane hurlante ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

/Hermione, répéta Ron en se mettant devant elle en l'empêchant de continuer.

/Laisse-là Ron, fit Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Quand elle voudra nous en parler, elle le fera.

Ron grimaça. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais il n'insista pas. Après tout Hermione allait bien leur parler de ce qui lui était arrivé non ? Ron avait un doute, mais il préféra ne pas y penser. Ils allèrent tous à la tour de Gryffondor et quand Harry prononça le mot de passe, il remarqua que Drago n'était plus derrière eux.

/Où est Drago ? demanda Harry.

/Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron.

/Je vais le chercher. Allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin.

/D'accord.

Harry rebroussa chemin pour chercher Drago. Il tenait toujours Mathieu dans ses bras. Il se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée puis il pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Drago était assis seul à la table des Serpentard. Il avait la tête entre les mains. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Drago sursauta à ce contact.

/Ah c'est toi, dit-il en voyant Harry.

/Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec nous ? demanda Harry.

/Je me sentais de trop.

/De quoi parles-tu ?

/Je me sentais un peu mis à l'écart. Mais ça vient peut-être de moi, tu sais. Je me suis inquiété pour Mathieu et ça m'a fait de la peine de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui.

/Excuse moi Drago si tu as eu l'impression d'être mis à l'écart. J'étais tellement préoccupé par Mathieu que je n'ai pas vu que tu souffrais, toi aussi.

/Ce n'est pas grave Harry.

Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago. Mathieu dormait toujours dans ses bras.

/Viens, dit Harry. On va rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

/Je préférerais aller me reposer si tu veux bien. Je peux aller coucher Mathieu comme ça tu peux aller les voir et leur parler.

/Tu es sûr ?

/Oui, répondit Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Tu me rejoindras à l'appartement après, d'accord ?

/Bien sûr.

Harry confia Mathieu à Drago et ils se séparèrent après être sortis de la Grande Salle. Drago partit dans les appartements que Dumbledore leur avait attribué pour s'occuper de Mathieu. Après avoir mis Mathieu dans son lit, il rejoignit sa chambre, s'allongea puis s'endormit tout de suite.

De son côté Harry rejoignit la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la pièce, mais il pût voir qu'Hermione et Ron étaient tous les deux sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Harry alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant eux.

/Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry remarquant que ses amis restaient muet.

/Ça va, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

/Hermione que s'est-il passé dans la cabane hurlante ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. C'était délicat et puis elle ne pouvait rien dire sur le futur de Harry. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution mais ça n'allait pas être simple.

/Hermione ? répéta Harry.

/Laisse Harry, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, intervint Ron.

/Je ne pouvais rien te dire, commença Hermione en s'adressant à Ron, sans que Harry ne soit présent.

**A suivre**

Voilà, fini. Des commentaires ? Merci. Nicolina.


	13. Partie 13: Godric Hollow

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas envoyé de chapitre si vite. J'avoue que c'est surprenant mais bon… l'histoire est bientôt terminée. Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus que 3 qui sont bien avancés. Je me consacre à cette fic en ce moment, pour que vous puissiez avoir la fin avant la fin de l'année. Sinon chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. (Pour une fois)

N'hésitez pas à aller visiter mon site que mon premier livre. (Oui, oui, je sais, je me fais encore de la pub. ) Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

Merci pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 13 : Godric Hollow**

/Hermione, raconte-nous, demanda Harry. Que s'est-il passé ?

/C'est assez compliqué, dit-elle. Il faut absolument que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire mais tu ne dois poser aucune question.

/Hermione, dis-nous. L'homme ne vous a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ?

/Non, ne t'en fais pas.

/Hermione, dis-nous ce qui se passe ?

/Eh bien, toute cette histoire concerne, commence Hermione en prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Vol… Voldemort.

/Comment ça ? demanda Harry. Voldermort est mort. Je l'ai tué à Godric Hollow.

/Je sais. Mais ne me coupe pas. Ne pose pas de question. C'est déjà assez difficile. Donc, le problème est justement ton combat avec Voldemort.

Harry avait envie de poser pleins de questions, mais par respect pour son ami, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche même si ça le démangeait.

/Voldemort t'aurait… lancé un sort, continua Hermione avec difficulté. Et un jour, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

/Mais qui te l'a dit ? demanda Ron. Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

/Ne me force pas à le dire Ron. C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça. S'il vous plait, ne cherchez pas de réponses de ce côté-là, je ne peux rien vous dire.

/Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Mathieu ? demanda Harry.

/S'il te plait, pas de questions, sanglota Hermione. Tu m'as dit que tu n'interviendrais pas.

/Je sais, mais c'est quand même dur.

/Je sais. Mais pour répondre à ta question. Oui, ça a un rapport avec Mathieu, mais ne m'en demande pas plus. En ce qui concerne le sort, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit. Vol…Voldemort était un grand mage noir et on ne sait pas l'étendu de sa connaissance en sort. Pour le savoir, il faut que l'on retourne à Godric Hollow et annuler ce sort, mais je pense que ça va pas être de la tarte.

/J'imagine, dit Harry.

Quelqu'un entra dans la Salle Commune et s'installa non loin des trois élèves. Gênés, ils n'osaient plus rien dire.

/Je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher, dit Harry. Hermione, je sais que ça t'a coûté de nous dire tout ça et j'en suis désolé.

/Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry. Je devais te le dire. Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille à Godric Hollow pour inverser le sort.

/Oui, je ne laisserais pas Voldemort gâcher ma vie.

Ils montèrent se coucher et chacun s'endormit avec des soucis pleins la tête.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry s'était décidé à partir à Godric Hollow. Si Hermione disait vrai et il lui faisait entièrement confiance, il allait subir un sort et il ne voulait en aucun cas que celui-ci se réalise. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi et il était sur maintenant que Mathieu était venu pour cette raison. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'après son cauchemar, il lui ait dit qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il parte. Mais que s'était-il passé.

/Tu es très soucieux, Harry, dit Drago avec Mathieu dans ses bras.

/Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend là-bas. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait emmener Mathieu.

/Si, je viens.

/Tu es trop jeune.

Mathieu fit la moue.

/Je sais tout, dit Mathieu. Et vous vous savez rien.

/Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? demanda Harry.

/Je le dirais pas, répondit Mathieu. Je veux venir.

/Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Drago.

/Mais d'un autre côté, il sait peut-être quelque chose de primordiale. On ne peut écarter cette possibilité. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il est venu.

/Probablement mais je ne suis pas rassuré. Je préférerais qu'il reste en sécurité ici.

/Je suis aussi inquiet que toi, mais nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Je crois bien qu'il ira quand même.

Drago céda à contrecœur. Lui et Harry virent Hermione et Ron arriver vers eux et ils se mirent en route.

/Vous emmenez Mathieu ? demanda Ron.

/Heu… oui, répondit Harry. Il pourra peut-être nous en dire plus.

/Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Hermione.

/Je lui ai dit la même chose, dit Drago. Mais bon, n'insiste pas, il ne changera pas d'avis.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais elle montra sa désapprobation à Harry. Dumbledore était bien sûr au courant de leur escapade et il avait demandé à Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks de les accompagner à Godric Hollow. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans la petite ville de Godric Hollow. Elle était encore en reconstruction puisque la bataille finale s'y était déroulé. L'avantage est que ça avait attiré beaucoup de touristes sorciers, l'inconvénient était que Harry et ses amis n'allaient sûrement pas passé inaperçu et surtout ils ne pourraient peut-être pas agir à leur guise.

/Comment allons-nous faire ? demanda Hermione. Avec tout ce monde, impossible de faire quelque chose.

/Je vais arranger ça, dit Nymphadora.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussions avec le guide de la visite, le groupe s'éloigna sans oublier de jeter un regard vers Harry et ses amis. Tonks revient vers eux avec un sourire.

/C'est bon, nous allons être tranquilles, dit-elle.

/Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Harry.

/Juste que le grand Harry Potter souhaitait se recueillir vers la maison de ses parents et qu'il souhaitait qu'il n'y ait personne à part ses amis.

/Merci, Tonks.

/De rien.

/Maintenant, allons-y, dit Harry.

**A suivre**

Voilà, terminé. Reviews. Merci. Nicolina.


	14. Partie 14: Le sort de Voldemort

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Hello tout le monde. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous adore tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 14 : Le sort de Voldemort**

Harry regarda avec appréhension la maison de ses parents qui ne se trouvaient pas très loin du lieu de la bataille. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'il serait obligé de revenir à Godric Hollow. Le lieu de la dernière bataille n'avait pas été difficile à trouver et Voldemort l'avait bien choisi. Il voulait retourner sur les lieux qui l'avaient rendus faible.

/Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

/Oui, je crois. C'est juste que… Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

/Oui, c'est compréhensible.

/Mais bon, peu importe, dit Harry avec précipitation pour éviter que les autres le plaignent. On n'est pas là pour ça. Il faut trouver le sort que m'a jeté Voldemort. Hermione tu n'as pas une idée du genre de sort qu'il aurait pu me lancer ?

Hermione hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas trop en dire. C'était impossible. Elle vit Mathieu s'agiter dans les bras de Drago. Il semblait avoir envie de dire quelque chose.

/Je… non pas exactement, dit-elle.

/Moi, je sais, dit Mathieu.

/Tu sais ? demanda Drago.

/Oui.

/Mais comment ?

/Je ne sais pas, mais je le sais.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago et lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'emmena à l'endroit où il avait tué Voldemort. Hermione à l'arrière se sentait soulagée. Elle n'avait pas trahi le Harry du futur et c'était peut-être une bonne chose que ce soit Mathieu qui leur dise quel genre de sort Voldemort avait lancé. Elle sentit un léger souffle derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle se retourna mais rien, personne.

/Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ron.

/Non, non rien. Je reviens, j'ai besoin de bouger. J'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose.

/Je viens avec toi.

/Non, non, ce n'est pas le peine. Je préfère être un peu seul. Je reviens vite.

Hermione s'éloigna des autres. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle se balada un moment dans le village quand elle aperçu une silhouette qu'elle connaissait. Hermione s'avança vers elle. Elle savait déjà qui c'était.

/Tu as réussi à le convaincre, dit le Harry du futur une fois qu'elle fut arriver vers lui.

/Oui mais ce n'était pas très facile. Il a posé beaucoup de questions. Mais finalement, il n'a pas insisté et il est quand même venu. C'est quand même dur de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. Crois-tu qu'on va y arriver.

/Je l'espère.

/Apparemment, Mathieu saurait de quel sort il s'agit. Mais je me demande comment il peut le savoir.

/Il le sait ? Alors, il n'est vraiment pas venu là par hasard. Il est vraiment très avancé pour son âge et il comprend vite.

/C'est vrai, dit Hermione en regardant dans la direction où se trouvaient ses amis. Harry, je dois y aller. Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à te sauver.

/Merci Hermione.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la jeune fille se laissa faire. Même si elle se souvenait de son visage, elle n'avait pas peur du tout. Elle savait que c'était Harry.

/J'y vais, dit-elle en se détachant de lui.

/D'accord.

Alors qu'Hermione discutait avec le Harry du futur, le Harry du passé se trouvait avec Mathieu dans ses bras.

/De quel sort s'agit-il ? demanda Harry.

/Je ne sais pas le nom. Mais, c'est un sort pour que tu sois pas heureux.

/Comment ça ?

/Je crois que c'est un sort pour que tu sois jamais heureux. Dès que tu seras heureux, le sort agira.

/Mais je suis déjà…

/Non, tu ne l'es pas. Même avec papa et moi, enfin…

/Que veux-tu dire ?

/Je ne peux rien dire.

/Je vois. Donc, cela veut dire que si le sort n'a pas agi, c'est que je ne suis pas totalement heureux, c'est bien ça ?

/Oui, répondit Mathieu.

Harry réfléchit. Il n'était pas assez heureux pour que le sort agisse ? Alors cela voulait dire qu'un jour où l'autre, le sort allait agir puisque Mathieu était là pour l'empêcher de se réaliser. Harry réalisa que ce que son fils avait dit était vrai. Il n'était pas totalement heureux même s'il avait des amis et Drago. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

/Comment puis-je faire pour arrêter ce sort. Je ne pourrais donc jamais être heureux ? Pourtant… c'est ce que je veux.

Drago voyait le trouble que ressentait Harry. Il s'était approché de lui et avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, serrant par la même occasion Mathieu.

/Nous arriverons à défaire ce sort, dit Drago. Je serais toujours à tes côtés pour t'aider.

Harry sourit, mais une larme coula sur sa joue. Il voulait rester avec Mathieu et Drago. Vivre une vie normale en leur compagnie. La larme tomba à terre et une lumière aveuglante apparut.

**A suivre**

Voilà, fini. Y reste plus que deux chapitres. A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Nicolina.


	15. Partie 15: Conjuration

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Hello tout le monde. Voilà un chapitre qui arrive encore vite. Je vous avoue que j'ai déjà terminé la fiction. Il reste un chapitre après celui-là.

Et malheureusement, ce chapitre n'est pas plus long que les autres. Sinon, oui je suis sadique de m'arrêter toujours au moment fatidique mais sinon c'est pas drôle. J'aime bien vous embêter.

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à visiter mon site si mon futur livre vous intéresse, j'update tous les deux jours en ce moment même si je sais pas si ça va durer : **http://sealiah-angel. à tous les reviewers, je vous adore tous.**

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 15 : Conjuration**

Une lumière blanche apparut devant Harry, Drago et Mathieu. Elle était aveuglante. Ils reculèrent et quand la lumière s'éteignit, ils furent stupéfait, tout comme leurs amis, restés derrière eux, de voir le visage de Voldemort flotter devant eux.

Hermione et le Harry du futur virent aussi la lumière blanche. Bien qu'ils soient éloignés, ils ne purent douter que le visage de Voldemort flottait à l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres.

/Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

/C'est le sort de Voldemort. Il a dû être activé par Harry et Drago.

/Alors, il est trop tard.

/Non, peut-être pas. Ce serait justement le moment d'essayer de le conjurer.

/Je dois y aller, dit Hermione. Je dois être près d'eux.

/Oui, vas-y et sois prudente.

Hermione sourit et courut vers le groupe. Harry et Drago regardaient le visage de Voldemort avec stupeur. Harry aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir. Mathieu tremblait dans les bras de Harry.

/C'est son sort, souffla Drago.

/J'en ai bien peur, répondit Harry.

/Harry Potter, dit le visage de Lord Voldemort. Je ne pensais pas que tu activerais mon sort aussi vite et surtout que tu le découvrirais en si peu de temps.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

/Je suis sûr que tu te demandes ce qui pourra bien t'arriver mais crois-moi, cela risque d'être une grande surprise.

La tête flottante de Voldemort sourit. Harry et Drago reculèrent. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire pour éviter le sort maintenant.

/Alors, il est trop tard ? demanda Drago.

/Oui, il est trop tard, répondit Voldemort. Le sort va agir puisque Harry Potter est heureux aujourd'hui. Ma vengeance va enfin pouvoir s'accomplir.

Hermione arriva à ce moment près de Ron, qui la prit dans ses bras. Lupin et Tonks ne savaient pas quoi faire pour éviter cette catastrophe. Ils étaient tous désemparés quand quelqu'un arriva, un homme portant un long manteau noir, sa capuche sur la tête.

/Non, il n'est jamais trop tard, dit l'homme en noir.

Hermione savait qui c'était mais les autres se demandaient qui était celui qui était intervenu. Harry pensa à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré à Pré-au-lard.

/Si bien sûr qu'il est trop tard, dit Voldemort.

/Non, répondit l'homme en enlevant sa capuche.

Toutes les personnes présentent furent stupéfaites, sauf Hermione, de voir qui se cachait sous cette capuche. Ils n'osaient plus rien dire.

/Harry, non, dit Hermione la voix étouffée.

/Tu savais ? demanda Ron en regardant Hermione.

/Oui mais je ne pouvais rien dire.

/Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, dit le Harry du futur en regardant Hermione. Mais, je pense que c'est nécessaire. Il faut que Harry et Drago arrivent à conjurer le sort.

/Mais comment ? demanda Drago voyant que Harry ne pouvait pas parler.

Harry sourit.

/Qu'est-ce qui a toujours vaincu Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a jamais pu combattre et qui a fait de moi quelqu'un de célèbre ?

/L'amour, répondit le Harry du futur.

/Exactement. Et si c'est notre bonheur qui a déclenché ce sort, c'est peut-être ça qui va pouvoir le conjurer.

/Il faut essayer, dit Hermione.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Drago commença à voir des changements sur celui qu'il aimait.

/Il faut faire vite, dit le Harry du futur. Il commence à se transformer.

/Oui.

/Pose moi, dit Mathieu toujours dans les bras de Harry.

Harry s'exécuta. Le petit garçon prit les mains de ses deux futurs pères et ferma les yeux. Les deux adolescents firent de même. Ils pensèrent à leur amour, à ceux qu'ils aimaient.

/Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Voldemort. Personne ne peut annuler ce sort.

/Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de mon avenir, dit le Harry du futur.

**A suivre**

Voilà, fini. Au prochain et dernier chapitre. +. Nicolina


	16. Partie 16: Le départ

**Retour inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.)

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi sauf Mathieu.

Genre: romance et baby-sitting

Petit mot: Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

Après cette histoire, j'arrête les fanfictions. Bien entendu, l'histoire que j'ai avec babydracky sera sûrement un jour terminé. Mais en attendant, je ne pense pas reprendre la fanfiction. Sauf envie de ma part. (Ce qui peut arriver me connaissant)

Je préfère me consacrer à mon livre. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs aller visiter mon site pour avoir des renseignements dessus.

A bientôt, j'espère.

Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous adore tous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Partie 16 : Le départ**

Harry, Drago et Mathieu furent bientôt entourés d'une lumière blanche et Harry qui avait commencé sa mutation redevint comme il était avant. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et la lumière attaqua Voldemort.

/Non, ce n'est pas à toi de décider de notre avenir, dit Harry. Je suis heureux et j'ai une famille et je ne permettrais pas que tu gâches ma vie.

/Non, ce n'est pas vrai, cria Voldemort.

La lumière commençait à le ronger et après plusieurs secondes, il disparut dans un râle de douleur. Tout était terminé. Les deux adolescents et l'enfant se retournèrent pour regarder leurs amis. Le Harry du futur s'avança vers eux.

/Harry, dit Hermione en s'adressant à celui du futur. Tu commences à redevenir toi-même.

/C'est grâce à eux, répondit-il en désignant Harry, Drago et Mathieu. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû me montrer. Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû mais après tout, je l'ai déjà fait avec Drago quand nous sommes venus chercher Mathieu et il n'y eu aucun problème. Je voudrais te remercier Hermione. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu annuler ce sort et merci à vous deux Harry et Drago. Maintenant, il faut rentrer, n'est-ce pas Mathieu ?

/Oui, répondit Mathieu en sautant dans ses bras. Tu es comme avant. On rentre à la maison.

Mathieu se retourna et repartit en direction de Harry et Drago.

/C'était bien de venir dans le passé. Vous vous êtes bien occupé de moi.

/Nous aussi, on a apprécié de t'avoir avec nous, dit Drago.

/Merci aussi, tata Hermione, de pas avoir trahi mon secret.

/De rien.

Mathieu alla chercher chacune des personnes dans leurs bras pour leur dire au revoir et repartit vers son père.

/Allons-y maintenant. Merci encore, dit le Harry du futur.

/Dites au revoir à tonton Rogue, dit Mathieu d'un signe de la main. Au revoir.

Ils disparurent et tout le monde se mit à rire. Ils se mirent en route pour Poudlard. Lupin et Tonks ouvraient la marche, Ron et Hermione étaient au milieu et Harry et Drago fermaient la marche.

/Tu nous as fait des cachotteries, dit Ron à Hermione.

/Je sais, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Ron prit la main d'Hermione et tous deux sourirent.

/On a une vie de couple mouvementée, dit Drago.

/Oui, c'est sûr. En tout cas, Mathieu va me manquer.

/Moi aussi, mais quand je sais qu'on va l'avoir dans le futur, ça me remonte le moral.

/Oui, tu as raison. En attendant, dit Harry, profitons de notre vie à deux.

**Fin !**

Voilà, c'est terminé. Je sais que c'est court mais c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Nicolina.


End file.
